Republic of Lyon
The Republic de Lyon (LEE-ON) is located in the north-western part of the eastern continent and is on the Bahamic Ocean slightly above the tropic of cancer. Lyon was formed as a small nation among the colonial powers of the eastern continent. Currently, the largest city of Lyon is the capital of Marselia, a beautiful city built near the shores of Lyon, a few rivers run though this city. The city is currently going through major renovations to aid in fixing the waste problem in the city. The Republic de Lyon relies on it's natural resources to keep itself sustained, with many mineral and gold mines, a powerful industrial sector and vast farm lands in the southern parts of the nation, the Republic does not rely on it's very few trading partners for it's survival. The focus of Lyon has been on the sciences and development, many beautiful Universities exist across the Republic, especially in Marselia where the Universite de Lyon takes thousands of students into it's institution. Lyon also boasts a large up-to-date fishing fleet which fishes off the shore of Lyon, in the Bahamic Ocean. Brave enough captains even have fishing operations in the Arctic Ocean where they can catch much more rare and expensive fishes which are sold in Marselia. History Ancient The people of the region were once nomadic huntsmen, they lived at the base of the eastern alpine hills and hunted Fallow Deer along with other animals. They relied on the fresh water streams, rivers and lakes at the base of the mountains which supplied fresh water from the mountain peaks every spring. The people began to settle after some time and a village was set up in the east, where the climate is more mild and suitable for farming. The people began fishing in the Bahamic Ocean and in the streams, river and lakes that branch inland from the Ocean. They also began farming crops like wheat and corn which were common in the broadleaf region. The people called themselves the Kalkai people and were lead by a council which made choices for the people. They were believers of animism, the belief that non-human things like animals and trees possess a spirit. Medieval As time progressed, villages became towns and towns became cities, the capital of Marselia is one of the oldest cities in the eastern continent. The people gave up their beliefs of animism for monotheistic beliefs. The Kalkai people had now become far more advanced that most other native groups, they held their claims against other groups during this period. Feudalism set in and Alexandre Lyon proclaimed himself King of Lyon, he spread the belief that the monarchs of Lyon are chosen by God and that God will protect their nation and people. Recent As the western continent powers began colonizing the eastern continent, the people of Lyon stood ground and proclaimed themselves as the true and proper inhabitants of the continent. Geography Climate The climate in the region of Lyon changes drastically from where one is situated within the region. The eastern and more mountainous/alpine region of Lyon drops to a low of -35 degrees celsius in the winter with an average of 130 cm of snowfall in the winter. In the summer, temperatures reach around 15 degrees celsius maximum with far less precipitation. The mid-region of Lyon is mostly montane forest region and is often mild in the summer, around max 20 degrees with normal amounts of precipitation and drops down to around -25 in the winter with an average of 110 cm of snow n the winter. The coastal region of Lyon is mostly broadleaf forests and can become fairly warm in the summer, around 25-28 degrees celsius and consists of heavy rain during the spring seasons as well as during the winter months. These coastal areas are prone to large amounts of precipitation. Environment The climate of Lyon is extremely ideal for hosting ecosystems, many different species of flora and fauna live across Lyon. The climate of Lyon is also suitable for growing various crops like corn, apple orchards, lavender and occasionally vineyards. The countrysides in the western part of Lyon are full of apple orchards, corn fields, lavender fields and vineyards. The heavily wooded areas are most famous for Fallow Deer, one of the most common animals in Lyon. These Fallow Deer have been hunted for centuries and have always been a source of food for the Lyonaise people. Politics Government Foreign Relations Military Army ' '''Navy ' '''Air Battalions Economy Science/Technological Advancements Blimps Two french brothers developed and flew the first hot air balloon. Semi-Submergibles French engineers and ship builders are in the process of building a semi-submergible ship. This ship is propelled by a sail which sticks out of the water and a propellor cranked manually by a handwheel. The submarine pulls a torpedo charge with a rope and it's objective is to hit enemy vessels with the torpedo. Steamboats The Lyonaise have created a small steamboat which is currently the top choice of ship for merchants and fisherman for it's speed. It's currently not a militarized ship but is used for transport Recent News The King has been killed in the Battle of Marselia along with around 1,500 other Lyonaise men. Lyon has now officially become a republic and is no longer ruled by a monarch, rather a Prime Minister and his cabinet. Lyon is now a Parliamentary Republic. Category:Test of Time Project Category:Nation (ToTP)